


Good Feeling

by casimirpulaskiday



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casimirpulaskiday/pseuds/casimirpulaskiday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa's friend Levi is an interesting character.<br/>Eren is hopelessly attracted to him though it seems, but Levi isn't exactly the best influence on him, as he lures Eren and Mikasa into following his... risky lifestyle<br/>But it's all fun and games when you're young... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction ever woah.  
> First chapter to set the scene a bit so don't expect anything to happen here :c  
> But however I do plan on putting the good stuff in there soon if you catch my drift, so don't give up on it yet!  
> By the way it's set somewhere in America, and I don't live there so I don't exactly know how the school system works over there sorryyyy but I'm going to research it a bit to make the story more realistic ^.^

The alarm on my phone rang. I was suddenly awakened from my blissful slumber. My bed was warm and comforting, I didn't want to leave it. I attempted to muffle out the ringing under my duvet.

It didn't work. Groaning, I reached out half-heartedly to the phone and pushed all the buttons until it stopped. Silence. Such a beautiful sound to hear in the morning.

I really wanted to just lie there and not have to expose myself to the coldness of a bedroom in late October, considering I was only wearing boxers, but I really couldn't afford to miss a day of school, as my grades were just barely average and the only thing that maintained that was my good punctuality and attendence. 

I kicked my legs out from underneath the duvet, giving me goosebumps immediately, and stood up off the bed.

I stretched, and went to the bathroom, took a piss, and then showered. Ah, the shower, so kind to me on these bitter mornings. The warm embrace of the water woke me up and calmed me down simultaneously. ''That's better,'' I said to myself whilst wrapping myself in an old towel.

I donned on my uniform and combed my hair only to scuffle it afterwards, and then brushed my teeth. I didn't even bother preparing breakfast, I didn't have any time.

I walked out of my room and knocked on Mikasa - my adoptive sister's – door.

''You ready yet? If I'm not on time for even just one class I'll be fucked for my grades, just so you know..'' I said loudly. 

As soon as I had spoken, the door opened and there she was, in her school uniforn, medium - length black hair glossy and straight. She had obviously just washed it.

''Let's go ,'' she muttered. Judging by the low, almost a little too assertive tone in her voice, she hadn't gotten that much sleep. Her pristine appearance did not match her current mood.

She also didn't seem to intend to waste time making breakfast either, so we just left the house and walked straight to the bus stop.

It was a cold morning and I was starting to regret that I didn't wear a scarf, like Mikasa, who had one wrapped around her neck no matter what the weather was like.

''It's freezing!'' I exclaimed, hugging myself to warm my arms up.

''Should've worn more clothes underneath then,'' she said, half sarcastic, half serious.

''But it's these fucking uniforms! The material in the trousers is too thin and not thermal at all, and the coat is essentially just a gargbage bag with pockets. Voilá; our school uniform that we have to pay $200 for!'' I growled. I also didn't get that much sleep last night.

''Yeah well at least you have full-leg coverage, I have to wear a fucking skirt. Stop being a little bitch, Eren.'' Words of love from my dearest sister.

The bus finally came along and me and Mikasa both hopped on and our moods lifted a little because we were just happy to be able to sit in warmth for the next fifteen to twenty minutes.

 

\--

 

School was boring but endurable, Mikasa excelled in everything and it kind of made me feel inferior, but then again, she makes me feel like this anyway. She is extremely strong for a girl, very athletic – she's the team captain for the females' senior hockey team for our school and she's only 15 -, intelligent and she always gets admiring looks from both boys _and_ girls

I suppose it could be regarded as the usual brother-sister rivalry, although in all honesty the feelings of competitiveness about us was one–sided. Mikasa didn't give two shits.

All she seemed to care about, in reality, was me, Mom, and spending several hours per night on her laptop. This worried Mom a little bit as it was quite antisocial, but Mikasa more than compensated with her physical and academic achievements in school, so nothing was really said or done about it to her. To others, she seemed mysterious and cool headed – part of her appeal I suppose - but once you got to know her, you'd eventually discover that she was a silver-tongued, spacey girl who's generally very tired during the day due to her lack of sleep. 

Of course she has her good qualities, she's very caring when she wants to be, and good at controlling her anger and is always calm and collected in most situations but she can also be a little shit to me sometimes and pisses me off a lot because she can seem a bit ignorant, but, hey, she's my sister, so I guess I learned to live with it. And yes, I love her obviously.

 

At lunch I was starving and unfortunately our school's shitty cafeteria had little to offer other than soup and chocolate bars. I bought a bar in the end and nibbled on it to make it last rather than horse it all down in one go which was _really fucking hard to do._

''I hope that's not your entire lunch for the school day?'' I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around and there was Armin Arlert, one of the smartest fucking dudes you will ever meet in your life, and my best friend.

''Unless some random pizza-delivery guy decides to crash into the school in a giant monster truck and give out free pizza to us all, then yes. This is my lunch.'' I sighed, wiping the chocolate off my mouth with my sleeve.

''Jesus Christ Eren, just have half of my sandwich already.'' he said and handed me half of his BLT.

 

This guy, I'm telling you right here. 

 

''Thanks, you're a life-saver. Literally.'' 

''You'd have done the same for me I'm sure, and I'm not much of an eater anyway, so I like sharing my food with you rather than wasting it.'' He had a slight look of sadness in his eyes as he said that, even though he was smiling.

Armin's mother was hit by a car and killed when he was nine and his father, distraught over the loss of his beloved wife, committed suicide a few months later. Armin since lived with his grandfather who, since last year, had alzheimers. Most days he would only forget little things, such as where the house keys are, or the channels that his favourite TV shows were on.

However, on rare occassions he would often forget where he lived and his dog's name.

But, he loved Armin dearly and he would go to great lengths to make sure he was healthy and happy, despite his old age and condition. That's why Armin always shared his lunch with me when we were at school, because he was never hungry enough to eat all of it and he just couldn't go home with an uneaten school lunch that his grandfather had gone to so much trouble to prepare for him.

\--

 

We chatted for the rest of lunch and then went back to class until 3:40 pm which was when school ended.

As I was going to my locker I saw Mikasa talking to someone outside of the Labs.

I slowed my pace slightly and eyed them subtly, and it appeared that she was talking to a guy. I didn't recognise him, so I thought he was probably someone older than us.

I assumed that it was another douchebag trying to hit on her, which happens a lot actually, but as they were conversing he said something and Mikasa giggled a little.

_Now that's a fucking rare sight_ I thought to myself.

Saying something and getting Mikasa to smile was an achievement for me, but this guy got her to laugh. Something was going on and I stared at them a little more and the guy suddenly caught me staring. And that was when I saw one of the most intimidating gazes in my life.

The boy didn't appear to be too tall, he was actually rather short, but he had small eyes and the shape that his thin eyebrows were in created an expression that made me feel like a single hair on a head, so miniscule and unimportant. If looks could kill...

 

''Hey, you''

 

_Fuck_

 

''You can stop fucking staring and come over to actually talk to us, neither of us bite, well, at least your sister doesn't''

 

_Oh, he knows I'm Mikasa's brother... Well that's good I suppose._

 

Mikasa sighed ''Ugh, he's just making sure that I'm not in trouble, which is unnecessary. Eren, get over here, I suppose you might as well get to know eachother. This is Levi, he's a senior. Levi this is..''

 

''Eren Jaeger.'' Levi interrupted.

 

''Um yeah, hi. Nice to meet you.'' I attempted to seem friendly.

 

''Ditto. I'm going to go now and find a café that actually makes a decent cup of fucking coffee to wake me up after sleeping through the day. See you kids tomorrow.''

Levi walked away, but the way he walked, it was so smooth and confident that he almost glided across the floor. 

 

''....Mikasa how did you meet this guy?'' I asked.

 

''When I was walking home from hockey the other day he happened to be walking in the same direction as me and I recognised him from our school and he also remembered me so we just started talking. He seemed...nice''

 

''Nice...huh. He seemed to be giving me a look that looked like he hated my existence but okay.'' 

 

He seemed to be on another level to me. Like his mere prescence was valuable.

That was the first time anyone saying my name gave me butterflies.

The good kind.


End file.
